In Pain and Passion
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: Short story that goes with In Love and War. It explain's Kel's subplot in more detail. KD. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN PAIN AND PASSION  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keladry of Mindelan stretched her arms far above her head. I was standing nearby. The late-afternoon sun shone down brightly, sending beams of light across her face. I wished that I could wrap my arms about her waist and gently kiss her neck. I don't have a Yamani mask to hide my feelings like Kel does; My pining look must have been visible on my face, for Kel put her hands on her hips and gave me a glance.

"What?" she demanded. I didn't know how to answer her.

"I was just thinking about how pretty you look in the sunlight," I flirted, kicking myself for it. Kel smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. We had been sparring in the practice courts, keeping in shape. The Yamani Islands were trying to get us to go against them in war, but our king did not agree to it, so we'd yet to be given posts. Just in case, I was still practicing. No one likes a fat, lazy sergeant.

"It's so quiet without Meathead's prattling," I said, thinking of my cousin. He and his wife had returned to the Yamani Islands for the duration of the war. Neal did not want his Yamani bride to be exiled from her family. It was a noble act on his part, and I hope that I would have done the same if it were me.

"He talks enough for the whole court," Kel agreed with a grin. "That's one thing I don't miss, the excessive noise. I _have_ become lonesome for a chess partner that I can actually beat. Raoul's too hard."

"I'll take that challenge, my Lady Knight," I said, flirting again, though not as noticeably. "I don't have a critical-thinking bone in my body, and I'm certainly no good at chess."

"Would you like to come now?" Kel asked as we walked down a pathway. "I'll make some tea."

_Would I?!_, I thought.

"Sure," I said casually. Kel smiled and led me back to her room. I hesitated even after she unlocked the door. Kel stopped, waiting for me to enter. "It doesn't look proper," I said, trying to cover. Kel rolled her eyes and pushed me. I stumbled forward and she closed the door behind us. Kel bustled over to a table, pointing me to a chair near the hearth. A chess set in a marble box sat on a nearby table.

"Would you set that up?" she asked, putting the kettle to heat. I watched her spoon out little bits of tea, thinking that she looked good in the candlelight too. Kel glanced at me and saw that I hadn't touched the chessboard. "Today, please," she chided. Sheepishly, I began to line up the pawns.

Ten minutes later we both had mugs of strong Yamani tea, and Kel had already captured two of my pawns and one rook. As she took one of my knights, I sighed.

"You didn't tell me you were a master-mind," I teased. Kel smiled. She was about to reply, but someone knocked on her door.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back," Kel said standing up. She looked down at me sternly. "No cheating."

I watched her over my shoulder. There was a letter-carrier in the hallway, holding a big parchment envelope. He passed it to my lady knight, and Kel thanked the messenger and closed the door. I watched still her as she unfolded the parchment. She smiled lightly when she saw the handwriting.

"It's from Yuki," she explained. I nodded, sipping on my tea. I turned back around and studied the chess board, looking for a move. I heard Kel drop to the floor. I jumped up, barely noticing the spilled tea or the broken cup.

Kel had her head in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked, snatching up the letter. The writing consisted of big blocks and swoops that were completely foreign to me; I couldn't read it. "It's in Yamani," I said. "Kel, what is it?"

She turned tear-stained eyes up to me. I swear I could hear my heart shatter.

"The Emperor had my parents executed," she said. "They tried to appeal to him, but he wouldn't acknowledge them. So my father went into the council room uninvited, and the Emperor had him arrested. He and my mother were found guilty of treason, and the Emperor sentenced them to death by beheading." Kel dissolved in her tears. I pulled her into my arms letting her cry onto my shoulder. I was crazy for thinking about it, but she smelled good, like leather and ink and maps.

As my tunic grew damp, my anger grew as well. I wanted to fly across the ocean and beat that man until he was nothing but pulp. He had stolen Kel's parents from her.

I was content to hold Kel all day, but my right leg wasn't. It fell asleep. I carefully lifted Kel up, and carried her over to her bed, ignoring the pins and needles in my offending leg.

I sunk down onto the mattress. Kel clung to me as she cried. I'd never seen her like that before. In an attempt to make her pain stop, I kissed her. She tensed as if she'd never been kissed before. I pulled away, feeling suddenly awkward. Kel looked at me, her eyes changing. She leaned up and kissed me back.

Then she looked determined, kissing me again and again. I kissed back, ignoring the little voice in my head that told me I was moving too fast for her.

…..

In the morning, I awoke with Kel in my arms. Her weight beside me in the bed was the most glorious thing I'd ever felt. Even in sleep, she looked beautiful. The look of exhaustion had lifted from her face; she'd slept soundly. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered. It was okay to say that because she wouldn't hear; she was asleep.

"What?" Kel mumbled. She opened her eyes slowly. The night before must have replayed in her mind, because she looked pained for a moment, but then she gave me a soft smile, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you for being so good to me," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** As it turns out, writing this particular story in Dom's point of view is a challenge. It started out as a one-shot, but now I've got a full-fledged plot-bunny on my hands. It's rather encouraging. I hope to have a new chapter of "In Love and War" soon.

Thank you to all of my readers. Please remember that I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. You can even PM me if you'd just like to chat. I promise I'll reply as soon as my internet is working properly. It has it's moments. A special thanks to **imakeladrygirl**, **Starzgirl**, **Darking Girl**, **zeurin**, **anythingatall**, **Grace of Masbolle**, **deathequalsoul**, and **x17SkmBdrchiczxx** for taking the time to leave reviews. It is much appreciated. I think reviews are like air to a lot of writers around here. I've decided to make a point of leaving one for whatever I read, hoping that others will do the same for me. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN PAIN AND PASSION  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very first rays of sunrise peeked through the shutters. I gently rubbed Kel's back. She rolled over and smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered. I kissed her.

"Morning," I said casually.

Nearly two months had passed since Kel received the letter that bore the sad news of her parents' passing. She and I had become very close. Yes, I spent the night more frequently, but we als0 grew together emotionally. We loved each other's company. We thought alike on many occasions, even finishing one another's sentences; we were made for each other.

I found myself spending the night even when we weren't… misbehaving. After five weeks, Kel had given me my own drawer. As I lay there holding her in the predawn hours, I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Kel stiffened in my arms. Quickly she got up, mumbling that she had glaive practice. As she headed into the privy, I got up as well, exchanging my nightshirt for a pair of breeches. I bumped into Kel's desk, scattering birdseed across the floor. I cursed, bending down to scoop up the sparrow's feed.

When I'd managed to clean up most of the seed I followed Kel into the privy. She gargled water and spit it into a dish. As she put away the things she used to clean her teeth, my arms went about her waist.

"I have an idea," I said playfully. "Why don't you stay here and exercise with me?"

"And disappoint the Queen?" Kel asked, brushing her hair as best as she could with my arms about her.

"She can find someone else to abuse with her pigsticker," I said, kissing a small circular pattern on her shoulder.

"_Dom_," Kel groaned. "I have to go."

"Alright," I resigned. "But you have to meet me for lunch." Kel turned her attention back to her hair.

"As long as you don't intend to have _me _for lunch."

"I didn't know that was an option," I teased. Kel didn't laugh. She seemed preoccupied. Soon she left for the practice courts, her glaive in tow. I didn't think much of her quietness. She'd had many similar moments since her parents were killed.

When she met me in the dining hall at midday, the palace was buzzing with excitement. Princess Shinkokami was in labor with her baby. The Queen had thrown a group of priests and nobles out of the birthing chamber to give the Princess more privacy. Many of the gossips were gnawing this bone. The kingdom's heir had been met with the same rituals for hundreds of years. Why change them now?

I couldn't have cared less.

Like earlier that morning, Kel still seemed preoccupied, though she smiled at me. We talked of general things, like whether we predicted a baby prince or princess, how many soldiers had been pulled from the northern border, and how the stew seemed a little dry. The whole time I wondered what was on her mind, knowing she wouldn't tell me.

After we ate, I took Kel's hand and pulled her away from the table. I led her all the way up to her room, shutting the door behind me.

"Kel, we need to talk," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, we do," she said knowingly.

"Tell me what's on your mind," I urged. "You seem so distracted lately. Is it your parents?" Kel shook her head slowly.

"My news isn't so easy to tell," she whispered, glancing at the floor. After a moment she looked back up and met my eyes. "Dom, I'm pregnant."

I felt numb. She must have been speaking about someone else. Me? A father? Ha!

I voiced the first tangible question that came to my head.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Kel repeated. "With a baby." Thoughts were coming to me in simple spurts. A baby. A little tiny person. The baby, my baby, was already inside of Kel's body. She placed a hand on her stomach, and I let my fingers follow hers.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I felt I could safely speak again.

"Mmm-hmm," Kel said with a nod. "Shinkokami and I talked this morning. She is so happy, and I just have a feeling that I will be too.

"Are you in any pain, or do you feel funny?"

"I'm pregnant, not sick, Dom," she said gently. "Besides, today was the first time I had morning sickness."

"I didn't hear you throw up," I said, remembering the way she had rushed out of bed.

"You were chasing birdseed," she replied. Tears were forming in the corners of Kel's eyes. She clasped both of my hands "Oh Dom, what do you think? I want to know the truth." I kissed her once, twice.

"I think I'm going to be a Da," I said hugging her tightly. "The truth is it will be a big adjustment for all of us, but I think it'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see. Our baby will be very happy, and it'll make us very happy." Kel wept for a few moments, though she didn't cry for sadness. I carried her to an armchair and pulled her into my lap. When she was calm I kissed her again. Kel smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I'd hoped you'd feel that way," she said. "What do you think people will say? I couldn't bear to hear them call our child a bastard."

"Does it matter?" I asked, hating the idea passionately. "None of it will be true."

"But it's _our _baby. It's not anyone else's business."

"The court thrives of gossip. At one time or another everyone's been at the center of it. We'll survive until someone else causes a scandal."

Kel kissed me again.

"I love you," she whispered. I grinned.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Today was my first day of school. It's ba-ack! So naturally, I came home feeling inspired to write this chapter. Thanks to **13.shimer.13**, **Lioness Queen, LouLaBelle13, An-Jelly-Ca, anythingatall, CopperIslander, Starzgirl, **and **Darking Girl** for reviewing chapter 2! For now, here's Dom!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN PAIN AND PASSION  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I whistled as I walked down the path. It was just after morning practice. I'd been sparring with Wolset and two other sergeants, Osbern and Balim. Wolset elbowed me.

"What's got you so 'appy?" he muttered. I'd clobbered him in practice.

"He's just at that place in life when everything's golden," Balim teased. I didn't say anything; why draw attention to the comment if it was true?

"Now that's a sight," Osbern said, looking down the path. I glanced ahead and saw three ladies standing in a circle. Yamani fans danced above their heads.

"What're those things called?" Balim asked.

"I think Kel said they're _sasu_-somethings," I said. "I don't know, to me they're just sharp fans that almost cost my dear cousin a limb."

Kel gave a green fan an extra twirl and tossed it into the air, sending a blue one after it.

Now the ladies had three fans going.

Prince Roald, his father, and Sir Gareth the Younger were standing nearby, the latter awkwardly . Me and my boys bowed to the royals, then settled down to watch the game. I saw Kel's cheeks flush, and she gave a command I didn't hear. Each lady caught a fan for a final time and snapped them shut.

Grinning, I snuck up behind Kel and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're beautiful," I whispered over her shoulder. Kel smiled, resting her head against mine. Prince Roald came over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Let me be the first to threaten you," he said. "After all, there are plenty of us who won't stand to see Kel hurt."

"Why do you think I didn't pursue the relationship when she was a squire?" I mumbled. Kel elbowed me gently. I thought that I'd receive a scolding when I turned to her, but instead Kel's eyes were fixed on the cobblestone path.

I looked to see a page-boy running towards the King. He stumbled and fell, bloodying both knees, but the lad proved resilient. When he reached King Jonathan he gave a breathless bow.

As Prince Roald healed the scrapes, his father got the boy's message. Yamani warships had attacked Port Caynn at dawn!

An emergency council was immediately called. Kel and I went back to her room, packing what we'd need if we were called to fight. I knew I was sure to be sent, but I prayed Kel wouldn't be going too. There was no sense in endangering the life of the baby. I told her so. She relieved me by agreement.

"I'm only a few weeks along and I already don't know what I'd do if I lost the baby," she whispered, hugging me.

"Lord Raoul-" I began. "Maybe we should tell him. He'll make sure that you're stationed somewhere safe." Kel nodded, stress showing on her face and in her posture. I rubbed her back with my right hand.

The palace was chaotic, everyone bustling around trying to be useful. Lord Raoul came out of the council room with his arm around his wife. They smiled when they saw us.

"My Lord, may we have a word?" Kel asked. I grasped her hand and followed them to a quiet corner of the hall.

"What is it?" Raoul asked. I let Kel draw strength from my fingers.

"I suppose that by now you know that Dom and I are more than friends," she began. Raoul shifted anxiously and Buri watched someone across the room, both too preoccupied to pay attention to babbling. Even I was out of patience for Kel's hedging. I put an arm around her shoulders.

"There's a child," I blurted. That drew the attention of the commanders before me. "I was hoping- well we were hoping that you could find her a post were the baby wouldn't be in any danger."

"Princess Shinkokami already requested that you head her private guards," Buri said. Lord Raoul still looked too shocked to speak. Kel smiled up at me.

"I should have known she would do something," she said. Raoul still said nothing, just looking between me and Kel.

"My lord, it's alright. I want this," Kel whispered, hugging him. He and his wife were called down the hall. Raoul patted Kel's back before he glanced at me.

"I'll hurt you later," he said, hand on my shoulder as he passed.

The next couple of hours were confusing. Kel helped me get the rest of my gear and my mount ready. At last it was time to say goodbye. I was already mounted, so I leaned down and caught Kel in my left arm, pressing my lips to hers. She smiled tremblingly when I let her go.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you," she said fiercely, hitting my leg to accent her point. I leaned down and captured her in a more passionate kiss, drawing whistles from my squad.

"Take care of yourself. Remember to eat for two," I whispered, voice thick. Kel nodded, turning away so I wouldn't see her tears. As the order was given to ride out, Kel disappeared into the crowd of well-wishers.

I turned, determined to stay focused and come home to her in one piece. It took our party of warriors the better part of the afternoon to get to Port Caynn. I was shocked when I saw how different the port looked from the last time I'd seen it. The outer seaside wall had been torn apart by Yamani catapults. Smoke billowed about, but we rode on through, passing into the gates.

A great white hawk flew down and landed on Lord Wyldon's mount. A human head appeared where the hawk's had been. The Wildmage. I was nearby, riding by Lord Raoul, so I was close enough to hear and see everything.

"There's a heavy dampener spell on the city. We lost three little boys because the healers can't work. Before the spell started my husband took out one of the ships but he's weak now. Very weak."

At that point Lord Raoul called my squad forward. We were sent to the wall with a rushed wish of good luck. As soon as I got there I started rethinking my decision to join the Own.

What kind of man would put himself on this kind of blatant danger? Especially a man who was soon to be a father. I wanted nothing more than to turn and run away from the battle. Fortunately, I was distracted from my thoughts by a young woman's calls of "Thet, stop!"

I turned just in time to see a young boy racing towards me, dodging between my men. Timing my step just right, I caught him by the back of his shirt and lifted him into my arms.

"Where do you think you're going- Thet, is it?" I asked, looking into the boy's face. He nodded, then rushed breathlessly on.

"M'lord, one of the ships has different colors, but no'un believes me."

"Where?" I asked, looking out to the sea. Thet pointed.

"The one in the back."

"Gods, he's right," Wolset said. I grabbed his spyglass, still holding Thet. The boy must have had the Sight, to see ships from so far away.

"It's a Scanran galleon," I said. Immediately I sent Wolset to relay the new development to Lords Raoul and Wyldon. "Where's your mama?" I asked Thet. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. He buried his face in my shoulder and soon there was a wet spot on my tunic.

"His ma died yesterday, my lord," said the woman who'd been chasing Thet. "Blown off the wall in the blast. I'm in charge of the local orphanage. I'll take him now."

"Please don't make me go 'ith her," he whispered. "She be mean."

"I'll come and see you later," I said softly. I didn't want to make him go, but he had to be safe. If Kel and I had a boy, would I let him stay in the thick of a battle? Thet sniffled.

"Promise?" he whimpered. I pulled off one of my sergeant's armbands and handed it to the boy.

"Keep this for me until I come," I said, patting his back. Then I handed him off.

"Softie," Wolset teased, reclaiming his spyglass. I turned my attention back to the ships. A couple new ships were sailing over the horizon lines. If Scanra had united with the Yamani Islands, Tortall could very easily be in a heap of trouble, more than any of us wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I wrote this last week when I wrote the last chapter. I think it has its sweet moments. Thanks for your reviews **Anj-Jelly-Ca**, **Lady Genevieve**, **x17SkmBdrchiczxx**, **Starzgirl**, **Grace of Masbolle**, **CopperIslander**, **Darking Girl**, andanonymous **a**. I appreciate you all. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN PAIN AND PASSION  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Masbolle! Duck!"

Those were the last words I remembered hearing before an explosion in the wall. The siege had gotten worse with the new Scanran ships. We were awaiting orders to pull out, while the city evacuated through the back gates. The people of Port Caynn were to be sent to Corus, to further overcrowd our Lower City slums. And then the explosion.

Before the pain, I felt myself being hurled from the wall to the courtyard below, and then darkness. I succumbed to it, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

I don't know exactly how long I slept. When I briefly woke, my vision was very hazy. I saw blurry healers wrapping bandages around anyone with crimson blood stains. Some men in nearby stretchers were moaning, and it made my head hurt. A kind healing woman squeezed a little bit of water into my mouth. I swallowed, noting a fierce pain in my right side and my left leg, along with a headache far worse than any hangover I'd ever had. Sleep seemed to be my friend, and once again, I let it take me over.

For the next few days I roamed between conscious and unconscious. Vague visions and memories still plague me from those days; healers with salves and bandages, choking on a bit too much water; a man beside me who'd lost a leg. All manner of horrible things.

And then I really woke.

"Thet!" I said, trying to sit up. My progress was marred not only by my pain, but by a woman's body beside me on the cot. It was Kel, curled into my left side, her hand on her small baby-belly.

A firm hand pushed me back down.

"Sorry milord," the nursing woman said, "Healer's orders. Stay put until I get him, and try not to wake your wife. She only just fell asleep."

The woman turned brusquely and trotted away, stopping to straighten the bedclothes on an occupied cot. Her tone and volume made easy work of waking Kel. She yawned, stretching her right arm. I slipped my own arm around her and pulled her close, helping her to realize that I was awake.

"Dom!" she yelped quietly, showering my face with kisses.

A few moments later a tall man with brilliant green eyes walked over to us. He cleared his throat, and Kel looked up at him sheepishly.

"He's awake," Duke Baird," she said, slipping onto the empty cot.

"So I'm told," my uncle said, determinedly cheerful. "I need to ask him a few standard questions.

"Ask away," Kel said, taking my hand. Uncle sat down as well, scrutinizing me with his eyes and his Gift.

"Do you remember what your name is?" I nodded slowly.

"Domitan of Masbolle." I was a little embarrassed that I'd had to give the question a moment's thought.

"And do you remember where you were when you got hurt?"

"I was on the city wall in Port Caynn. There was an explosion…" I paused, remembering the terrified screams of the others in my squad. "My men? How many of us survived?"

"Only you and Wolset, though he's worse off than you," Kel said softly.

"There were others Dom," Uncle Baird asked. "Innocent women and children." _Children,_ I thought.

"Thet!"

"Who is Thet?" Uncle asked, timing perfect.

"He's a little boy I met at Port Caynn," I explained. I looked to Kel knowing that she'd understand. "Thet was orphaned in the first blast. He's got red hair and green eyes and I think he's got the Sight."

"He's your Tobe," Kel said, gazing into my eyes. I smiled. She'd hit the nail on the head. "And you want to keep him?"

"Exactly," I said. I would have thought that even Kel would need more reason than I'd given her, but she stood.

"Then I'll go ask around and see if I can find out where the refugees are," Kel said, kissing my forehead. I caught her arm and gave her a deep kiss. Her eyes glistened with relief as she turned to leave the infirmary.

Throughout this exchange my uncle had been patiently silent. I turned my head to him.

"How bad am I hurt?" I asked.

"Enough to have slept for a week and a half," Uncle said dryly. "After your flying experience you broke your left leg and there was a nasty gash in your side. Both are healing nicely now. You also cracked your head when you landed."

"I guess it's a good thing I have a hard head. It'll be easier to write that to Mother." Uncle nodded, looking down at the wound he was re-bandaging. Studying his face, I realized that he had been worried about me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"You, lad, are the closest thing to a son that I have left in this land. I won't have you worrying me or your poor mother again. And Keladry, in her condition- I think it's best if you take a nice long time recovering, and marry that girl."

"What about Port Caynn? What happened?" I asked, dreading the answer. It was slightly different than I had anticipated. After the wall was knocked in on me and my boys, we were replaced by a squad of Riders. The locals and villagers were evacuated, as were the wounded, which included me. For the next few days the ships volleyed more blazebalm bombs at the wall, but most didn't hit. The Tortallans shot back with catapulted rocks of their own, but it was only enough to put us in a stalemate position.

"Yesterday the Wildmage found help in a pod of killer whales, who used their size to capsize some of the ships," Uncle Baird said. "With her help they'd been able to find the right ship and kill the mage who had secured the dampening spell. That lifted, Master Numair unleashed his magic on the ships in the bay. The two leftover boats retreated. It must have been a sight to see."

As I listened to uncle's tale, I felt a surge of national pride, but I also began to feel very sleepy again. I yawned.

Uncle Baird smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Get some rest. You can celebrate Tortall's first big victory when you're back on your feet."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been swamped with school, and when things finally did slow down a little, I got a bad case of writer's block. Ugh! But I think I might be on a roll, just a little bit. At least I updated 4 different things today.

If you're still reading, thanks alot, and if you're new to the story, I hope you're enjoying it! Thanksk to the reviewers of Chapter 4: **Darking Girl**, **Grace of Masbolle**, **4-eyedDragon**, **CopperIslander**, **An-Jelly-Ca**, **Starzgirl**, **x17SkmBdrchichzxx**, anonymous **a**, and **no1 angel knight**! You are all appreciated! Enjoy a cute new chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN PAIN AND PASSION  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I ate supper, Uncle decided to have me moved back to my room; he needed another bed in the infirmary. When he left me alone, I realized that I was not at all sleepy. I wrote a letter to my mother, assuring her that I was not dead.

That done, I picked up a book that Kel had left on my bedside table. It was a book of battles. _A woman of limited tastes_, I thought amusedly. As I flipped through the book, I realized that it was of Yamani battles. My curiosity piqued. Maybe I could make some sense of their strategies.

When the door opened, I looked up. Kel's arm was holding the door open.

"Come on lad," she said to someone in the hall. "He's in here." A little boy peeked around the doorframe. When he saw me, his face lit up and he ran into the room, throwing his body at me. Kel smiled and closed the door. I hoped that she'd come back later.

I hugged Thet carefully, keeping him away from my left side.

"Hi, Thet. Did you keep my armband safe?" The boy nodded, his red curls bouncing.

"The mean lady said I had to give it to her a'cause it wasn't mine, but then she got dead in the blast. I thought you got dead too."

"I'm gonna be okay," I said, letting him climb up next to me. I felt bad for the boy; he'd seen so many deaths that week. I changed the subject. "What do you think of Lady Kel?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, she seemed nice, until we 'ot supper. She made me eat asparagus. It was yucky!" I made a face; I didn't care for asparagus either. Something about the texture, and the color… and the taste. Ick. Thet continued. "Anyways, she shouldn't talk; I don't think she eats very healthy. When we had dinner, she ate three pieces of chicken! And her belly is kinda big. She keeps touching it too, like she's proud of it. And I didn't see her eat any vegetables." I chuckled.

"Well she should eat them. Lady Kel is having a baby," I explained. "It's my baby, and she's going to be my wife."

"Oh," Thet said, suddenly quiet. Kel soon returned, servants trailing her. They carried bath water into my washroom. Another carried a box of clothes. When they'd left, Kel looked at Thet.

"I want you to take a bath," she said, tone serious. "Make sure you scrub very well. A healer will come later to check on Dom, and he'll take care of your fleas then. When you're clean, there's a warm towel, fresh clothes, and a slice of cake for you." I admired the way Kel handed the lad. He gazed up at her in awe.

"And if you forget to wash behind your ears, she'll dunk you herself," I whispered. Thet grinned.

"What kind of cake is it?" he asked. Kel matched his smile.

"You'll find out when you're clean. No go on, before the water gets cold." Now the boy's eyes grew wide.

"It's _warm_?" Kel laughed gently.

"Of course it is warm. Go," she said, steering him towards the washroom. She disappeared inside for a moment, then came back out, shaking her head. She sank down beside me.

"That one is spirited," she said. "Just like Tobe." I put an arm around her as she pushed her shoes off of her feet. They dropped to the floor with dry thuds.

"What do you think of him?" I asked. Kel smiled again. "He's a good boy, and he's world-wise. He's seen too much pain and sorrow. Thet needs some love and happiness." Kel paused and kissed the end of my nose softly. "We can give him that."

"But can we handle him and the new baby?"

"We can certainly try," Kel said optimistically. We heard a splash and a muffled 'oops' from the washroom. Kel and I looked at each other. "I'm too tired to go see what that was," she said at last. I smiled, putting my hand on her belly.

"How have you been feeling?" I asked her, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Dom," Kel said, clasping my hand. "I'm eating like a horse and sleeping like a log."

"That's funny, because Thet said you didn't eat any vegetables, and yet he was forced to choke down asparagus," I said innocently. "That's a little hypocritical, isn't it?" Kel gave me a mock glare.

"Dom, _I_ am pregnant. I ate some asparagus a few days ago, and I spent three hours throwing up. I really did not wish to repeat the experience, especially in front of a lad I hardly know." I kissed her.

"But you do like him, right?" Kel grinned.

"We're talking in circles," she said. We were also talking between kisses.

"I hit my head," I said in excuse. Kel shook her own head.

"So I've heard." She snuggled down into the blankets beside me, my hand still on her belly. We laid in a comfortable silence until Thet came out. He looked at us shyly.

"Climb up here," I said, patting the empty side of the bed. Kel smiled, sitting up. I took her hand, as Thet settled in beside me. I wasn't sure what to say to the boy, so I rambled. "Thet, Kel and I are starting a family. We have each other, and a boy named Tobe, and soon we will have a new baby."

"So you don't need me," Thet said dejectedly. Kel intervened.

"Actually we were hoping that you would like to be part of our family."

"A real family? With a Ma and a Da and games and rules and stuff?" Thet said.

"Yes, Thet," Kel said in a warm voice. "We would love for you to stay. I already talked to the orphan-keeper. She has her hands full with all the children under her care right now. She is glad that you found a family."

"I'd like that a lot!" Thet said, throwing himself at me. When he finally pulled back, Kel held out her arms. Thet looked at her hesitantly, then gave her a hug as well.

"I still miss my mama," he whispered, beginning to cry.

"Oh Thet. We'd never expect you to forget her," Kel said, rubbing his back slowly. "Both of my parents died because of this war. I know how you feel. It's hard to loose anyone you love. Just remember, you're safe with me and Dom. And if you ever want to talk about anything, you only have to open your mouth. Ok?"

"Mmm-hmm," Thet said shakily, sitting up to wipe his eyes. Kel smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I think cake is in order," she said, and she got up to retrieve it. Thet sat back down beside me, waiting patiently.

"Is there cake for me?" I asked playfully.

"Only if you've been a good boy," Kel teased. Someone knocked on the door.

I figured our visitor would be my uncle, come to check in on me, but I saw instead a familiar-faced young man.

"I heard that you picked up another stray," Tobe said lightly.

"Actually, Dom did the picking up this time," Kel said cheerfully, turning back towards us. "Thet, this is a boy I adopted, Tobe. He's from up north."

"I guess I'm sorta your new big brother," Tobe said, plopping down next to Thet. The younger boy was paging through Kel's book on Yamani battles, pausing only to look at pages with diagrams and illustrations. Tobe noted this. "You know, when I met Lady Kel, I couldn't read either. This time, she's going to be pretty busy with the new baby. If you want, I'll help you with your letters."

Kel handed each boy a slice of cake, and they moved to the floor so Kel could sit back down by me. She shoved a plate into my hands, watching the boys. Tobe was truly showing Thet some letters.

"Look at that." She turned her gaze back to me. "We started a family tonight."

"That was relatively painless," I commented. She smiled, placing a hand on her belly. I watched her face as she looked between the boys and the new baby. There was something in her eyes that shone with love. Setting my cake on the bedside table, I leaned up to kiss her gently, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Thank you, Kel," I whispered. "For doing this with me."

"Doing what with you?" she asked, settling down into the pillows.

"Life," I said, receiving another kiss.

No sooner had I done that did another visitor entered my room. This time it was Uncle, and he did not stay long. The healings and deathbeds he'd been attending to in the infirmary were taking a toll on him. He needed to rest.

He checked my wound, which needed to be re-bandaged, then did a quick spell to banish Thet's fleas. As he left, he looked at our mix-matched family.

"Your mother will be proud," he said, with a light smile. As he turned out the door, I heard him mumble a conclusion to his statement: "As soon as you marry that girl."

"I think he's going to keep dropping hints until we tie the knot," I chuckled. Kel smiled, reaching over me for my fork.

"Your mother is already proud," Kel said, taking a bite of my cake. "She wrote me a letter."

"She did?" I asked. Kel nodded and, leaning over me again, opened the drawer to my bedside table. I saw a few items that belonged to her among my assorted junk.

"Moving in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Kel stuck out her tongue and handed me a letter. It was dated for the day I left for Port Caynn. I read it quietly while Kel continued to pick at my dessert.

"_My Dearest Keladry,_

_Though we've not met, I feel as though I know you. Domitan writes more letters home about you than he ever did when he only traveled with the Own. I am happy that my son has found someone to love._

_Dom has told me of the predicament in which you have found yourselves, and I must applaud your decisions on how to handle it. I am thrilled to be gaining a new daughter, as well as a grandchild. If you need anything, please let me know. I'd love to see you and Domitan married, and to assist as you welcome your new child into the world and into our family. _

_I am looking forward to meeting you soon, my daughter._

_Love,  
__Willany of Masbolle_"

"Wow," I said, handing the letter back to Kel.

"I know," she replied, swallowing. "I think we'd better wait and get married when she comes. Once she hears about your injuries, it won't be long. I believe Duke Baird sent her a message that you are alright."

"Good. Kel, I love you." I glanced down at my plate; there was nothing left but crumbs. When I looked back up, Kel was smiling sheepishly.

"I love you too?" she tried. My stern look didn't change, and her face fell. "I'll get you more cake."

All I could do was smile.


End file.
